Bros AND lovers 4 life
by ChocolateChip101
Summary: Summary- I changed the title and there is probably going to be rape the next two chapter... but don't get your hopes up though. Pairing- Francis/Ellis Characters-Coach,Nick,Ellis,Rochelle,Francis,Louis ,Zoey,Tank there shall be furries! and Demonic!Keith Rapist/Wolf Man!Nick Rape Victim/ Neko!Ellis and a my mysterious OC. Characters belong to valve I own my OC.
1. Rescue

Bros 4 life

Written by; ChocolateChip101

8/25/13

**Ellis POV**

"**I ever tell'ya 'bout the time" – That was all I could get out before Rochelle told me in a polite way to Be Quite.**

"**Ellis, Sweetie is now the best time? " Rochelle said while spraying zombies with bullets.**

"**Okay!" I said and went back to shooting zombies when outta nowhere a Long, Pink , Slimy rope like thing wrapped around my torso and I tried to scream for help but it wrapped it's tounge around my mouth. The tounge dragged me towards a 2 story building then it started pulling me up. I tried to kick , scream and wiggle out of it's tounge but it only pulled me up faster and then everything was fading black just as my eyes were going to close shut, I saw a blur of white and I heard a gunshot ring out. I felt a pain in my neck and some liquid was running down my neck . I went unconscious when my head hit the ground with a loud crack.**

**Nick's POV**

**Me , Coach and Ro had finished taking down the last of the horde and I got curious of why it was so quite, By now the hick would be talking about his Dumb , Dare-Devil buddy Keith and what not. But all I heard was silence.**

"**Uh... Guys where is Ellis?" I asked a little worried. Wait- why am I worrying over some dumb , annoying hick I only met days ago? … Could I possibly have some sort of feelings for him? No,**

**That's definitely not the case. **

**I was broke out of my thoughts when I heard Coach yelling at me.**

"**Nicholas! Snap outta' it! " Coach yelled.**

"**Okay! stop being loud before you alert another horde!" I growled back. **

"**Guys! stop arguing! We have to find Ellis he could be in trouble!" Rochelle growled ,**

**Me and Coach went quiet sending glares at each other.**

"**I say we split up and look for him. Ro you go with Coach **_I'll_** go by**_ myself_** ." I growled while walking off**

**After a 5 minutes of killing zombies I heard the coughing again .But this time it was closer than it were 5 minutes ago. I quickly follow the sound of coughing . as I followed the sound it stopped I frowned. Now looking around for the monster I found it standing on top of a building with Ellis wrapped in its tounge.**

**I shot the smoker in the head and it exploded into a big cloud of green smoke and its tounge started unraveling from around Ellis. Ellis fell to the ground. His skull connected to the ground hard , with a loud crack.**

**I stood there eyes wide and mouth agape for a moment before rushing of to Ellis. I checked for a pulse I found one though it wasn't very strong it was quite faint. Ellis head was bleeding a lot.**

"**Crap!" I said panicking. I picked up the southerner I was kind of surprised of how light he was but it was probably cause we haven't ate in days we've been unlucky to find any food all we found was water though I'm grateful we at have that. I thought as he carried Ellis all the way back to where they had been.**

"**Ugh… Rochelle IS NOT going to take this well at ALL." I said I stopped and put Ellis on my back and started running cause it was going to get dark soon.**

**I met up with Coach and Ro at the spot where were at with Ellis still unconscious and was still losing a lot of blood. **

"**Oh my god! What happened!?" Rochelle shrieked**

"**He was getting strangled and clawed at by a smoker. I shot it and he fell and his head connected to the ground. hard. but I think he blacked out by the time I got there." I said **

" **Lay him down and I'll heal him as best as I can!" Rochelle said with tears in her eyes**

**I put him on the ground gently. and watched as Rochelle went to work on him. Once she was done She and Coach took up lead in front to protect Me and Ellis from Infected the rest of the way to the Safe House.**

"**Once we get to the safe house lay him down. he'll probably be better in a couple of days if he gets some rest." Coach said**

**I nodded. Coach took that as an okay and kept walking.**

**Once were inside the Safe House I check each room before picking up Ellis and placing him on a bed**

**and checked if he was still breathing. I sighed in relief that he was still breathing. **_Barely._

_End` what shall happen next? _

_You decide!_

**Ellis Dies ... and more stuff happens but I won't let you know until you read it.**

**Ellis Lives…... and more stuff happens but I won't let you know until you read it.**

**Me; okay! so that's the end! tell me what you think about it!**

**Rochelle; I think you're forgetting about something Sweetie.**

**Me; Oh! thanks for reminding me Ro! I'm going to be busy with school so… yeah! **

**and I don't have my computer at the moment I'm using my grandmas computer!**

**so it's probably going to take a long time til' I start writing again!**

**Nick; Jesus Christ! you talk more than Ellis!**

**Ellis; Hey! D;**

**Nick; sorry if its true!**

**Me; stop being mean that's my job! D:**

***Kicks Nick***

**Nick; Ow! fine fine!**

***Leaves***

**Me; and actually I do not talk more than him I don't even like talking much! no offense Bro.**

**Ellis; None taken ! :D **

**Me; Okay that's all for now! oh I have an FF account I'm also ChocolateChip101 on there too I going to upload on both DA AND FF if I can**

**see ya! 0.^**

**and give me how you feel about it! don't be mean or flame though! :D**

**and this is my first fanfic so … yeah I'm a noob at writing.**


	2. Cute and furry

Alive and Deadly

Chapter 2

Me; You chose B!? why!? YOU MONSTER! JK. ;P

Nick leaned his back on the wall behind him, and stared up toward the ceiling for what seemed like hours before he closed his eyes.

After what seemed like hours . He was awoken by a soft sobbing sound. Nick growled softly. He hated witches , because they reminded him of his ex-wife , Sara. It sent him back to the memories of him and Sara.

They had been dating for 4 years , so Nick decided to propose to her on July 7th. Sara's Birthday. he rode his motorcycle to a florists to pick up her favorite flower in her favorite color. Red Roses they reminded him of her beautiful, but short hair. her hair was as red as roses and smelled of them to—

He snapped out of the memory when he heard the sobbing get louder. he sighed softly and he reached out his hand to get his gun , But he realized something was different about the sobbing. it seemed deeper than other witches, which was strange cause it sounded familiar to him. Nick shook his head , and grabbed the gun and a flash light. 'How long have I been sleep? , where is Coach and Rochelle?'

He shrugged and started looking for the witch before he looked for them, because the others were strong and would be alright… probably.

So he decided to go look for Coach and Rochelle, He had found them in the living room wide awake and whispering about something, but he wasn't close enough to know what they were whispering about. but he assumed they were making up a plan to get rid of the witch inside the safe house.

Once he walked into the living room they stopped whispering and looked at Nick.

"Where's my baby Ellis?" Rochelle said. " Is he okay?"

Oh – yeah right… I forgot about Ellis!

"In the master bed room." Nick answered. " I don't know. He may be still resting."

"Could you go check in on him?" Rochelle said.

Nick sighed. "Why do I have to? why don't you do it?" Nick said.

"Are you that lazy that you can't just go back and check in on my baby!?" Rochelle snapped.

" Clam down baby girl every thin's a'ight." coach said as he pulled her into a hug ,so she would calm down a little bit.

"He isn't a child and he isn't _YOUR_** child Ro." Nick mumbled under his breath as he stomped off towards the master bed room.**

"**I don't care if he is or not he's still my baby boy Nick!" Rochelle yelled **

**Once Nick got to the Master bedrooms door the sobbing stop and was replaced with a pain filled moans. Nick hesitated a little bit before stepping into the room. He was met by the **_cutest _**sight he ever saw… Well at least he thought it was cute.**

**Me; If you chose b then here you go! I will probably make more chapters for it if I can get at least 50 reviews on my story. I mean you don't have to like it if you don't want to but if you are waiting to see what next then please follow this story I will try to work on more chapters if I get my laptop probably sometime during the week or if I'm lucky tomorrow! ;-D**

**(I will be changing it from friendship to romance probably so yeh! ;-) )**

**I know this is boring but hang on please its gonna get more interesting!**

**and thanks to you all who have followed , faved , reviewed!**

**I was inspired to write by many writters such as LEFT4NYANcat, Galaxy_pie, Nellis-or-GTFO ,SummerSan and more by reading their fanfics.**


	3. Rape

Chapter 3; Rape

Nicks eyes widened at the sight. Ellis was curled up in a little ball on the bed sleeping , Snoring softly . But he was _naked_** and had**_** Cat Ears, and a tail, **_**And he had the cutest butt! **_It was nice and round...I want it so badly! ' _** Nick thought. It took him a second to figure out that he was drooling over Ellis' behind and cat ears and tail.**

'_I could give you what you want if you pay me back… Nicholas.' _**said I demonic voice from behind Nick. Nick jumped and span around on his heels. His eyes widened.**

"**Who the hell are you?" Nick whispered harshly."How'd you get in here?"**

**The demon points to an un-barricaded window, that had the boards surrounding the window on the floor. **

"**Oh." Nick said. "thought we've barricaded eveything."**

"**Guess not." Said the smirking demon.**

"**Wait. You still haven't told me who the hell you are ass hat." Spat Nick.**

"**My oh My! What is it with the names Nicholas? I just came here to bargain with you." Said the demon**

"**and the name is KEITH. K-E-I-T-H. Got it memorized?" said Keith , then grinned, showing rows of Sharp shark-like teeth.**

**Nicks eyes widened.**

"**K-Keith? Like—E-ellis buddy K-keith?" Nick stuttered.**

"**Y-yeah, E-ellis buddy K-keith! You idiot!" Keith mocked and thumped Nick on the fore head with his ring finger.**

"**Hey!—Ow!" Nick growled. "What was that for?!" Nick glared at the tall , red-headed , demon**

"**For being an Idiot! "K-Keith? Like—E-ellis buddy K-keith?" laughed Keith. His laugh was Creepy. Very Creepy.**

**Nick mumbled curses under his breath.**

"**I heard that Nicholas." Keith said. " Do you want to have Ellis or what!?" Keith said getting annoyed.**

"**Stop calling me Nicholas! Just call me Nick!" Nick said annoyed." Yes, I want to have Ellis!"**

"**Do you love him truly?" Questioned Keith. Tilting his head to the side.**

"**Y-yes!" Nick stuttered. He really did love Ellis. Ever since he had laid eyes on him on top of that roof back in Hick town, But he didn't know if Ellis loved him back. And He didn't want to do anything that would ruin what they had now.**

"**Do you wish to wed?" Keith asked. Smirking now.**

"**Yes!" Nick said."The fucks with 20 questions man!? I LOVE ELLIS AND I WANT TO MARRY HIM AND KEEP HIM FOREVER!" whispered Nick.**

"**Well, I can give him to you for the night but there's something you got to take before you fuck him, or in your case rape him." Mumbled Keith and demonic smirk on his thin lips.**

"**WHAT WAS THAT?!" Nick said loudly. Keith throw some weird purple dust in Nicks face and disappeared. "See ya'!" Said Keith as he left.**

"**nngh.. Nick who *yawn* are ya' shoutin' this late at night?" said Ellis , annoyed that he had been woken from his dream of everything getting back to normal. Ellis sighed , Who was he kidding? They could be in this hell forever, If they would survive that long ,Hopefully everyone made it and got to see their families.**

**Nicks eyes widened and started drooling un-controllably. And his pant and boxers were getting pretty tight cause of the sight in front of him.**

" **Nick what are you…Eep!" Ellis yelped and covered himself. "S-sorry for … er… flashing you." Ellis mumbled and looked away his cheeks covered in a deep blush. Then looked back at Nick."Urm… Nick? Your nose is bleeding!" Ellis said**

"**oh –OH—sorry! Ellis!" Nick says as he looks away to wipe his nose off on his suit jackets sleeve."Erm… you mind explaining…?"**

"**Explaining wha'?" Ellis asked. Tilting his head to the side a little.**

_SO ADORABLE!_

"**The nakedness and ears and tail." Nick said. Nick was starting to feel weird now. What was that dust Keith threw in his face? **

**Ellis eyes widened and gasped. 'Shit now he knows! He'll probably make funna' me fer it!' Ellis made an adorable 'Eep!' sound before yanking the covers over his head."Please don't make funna' me nick!"**

**Ellis cried from under the sheets. **

**Nick sighed and pulled the sheets from over Ellis head. Then smirked."It's okay. I'm a wolf." Nick said before crawling towards Ellis.**

**Ellis eyes widened."Nick what're ya' doin'?" Ellis said as he tried to scoot back wards only to bump into the headboard.**

**Nick tried to dive in for a kiss, but Ellis turned his head to the side."Nick!—Man! What're ya' doin'!?" Ellis yelled. And tried to push Nick away, But Nick just frowned and grabbed his wrists and put them above his head.**

"**Can I continue now?" Nick asked. He said as he dived in for another kiss, but Ellis turned his head to the side again.**

"**N-no!" Ellis stuttered. 'What in th' hells wrong wit' Nick?'"Nick stop!~"**

**Ellis said as he tried to kick Nick off of him, and succeeded by kicking him in the stomach and pulling the covers over Nicks head to slow him down a bit, then ran for the door. He yelped as he felt something grab his tail and yanked. **

"**Nick! P-please stop!" Ellis cried, "Fine, But you have to come here IF I let it go. And NO running away okay?" Nick said. " Fine!—okay!" Ellis mumbled. He waved his tail once Nick had let go of it. "Good kitty." Nick smirked."Now com'ere." Nick pointed his index finger on a spot on the floor in front of him."Now." "B-bu—Nick! I-"" .Now!" Nick growled.**

**Ellis tip-toed towards Nick and sat down, crossed his legs and hung his head to avoid Nicks now yellow glowing eyes. Nick stripped himself of his clothes, and neatly folded them . so when he transformed they wouldn't tear, I mean come on I DOUBT that you could find another suit in a ZOMBIE Invasion.**

**Wolf ears started to sprout on top of Nicks head and a furry tail and his canine teeth were as sharp as razors. After his transformation was complete he climbed into the middle of the bed and turned back to Ellis and smirked at the shaking Neko his glowing Light-Blue eyes staring at him wide-eyed and glazed. Nick could smell the fear on him. He motioned for Ellis to come here, But when he shook his head No, Nick growled , took him by his arm and yanked him onto the bed.**

**Ellis made a cute 'meow' sound as he landed on the surprisingly soft and clean bed. Where in a zombie Invasion could you find a bed like this?**

**Nick loomed over Ellis , taking in the sight before him. Ellis was toned, He had 6-pacs , muscular arms (but mine are more muscular) , his waist dipped in 7in. , and had feminine hips , he was about 5'1", and had long-ish Brown hair. his lips were nice , and plump ' I hope they're as soft as they look!' Nick thought , and smirked. He took Ellis chin and planted a hard kiss on his lips.' MY GOD! THEY'RE SOFTER THAN I HOPED!' It felt like he was kissing a angel. That has cat ears and a tail. He forced his tounge inside Ellis mouth without an invite. "M-mphf!" Ellis his eyes widened as Nick explored his mouth with his tounge. Ellis eyes fluttered close and deepend the kiss and as their tounges wrestled. Nick had pulled away from the kiss, smirked and pushed Ellis onto his stomach. "Nick what are yo- N-NGH!" Ellis yelped. Nick kissed ,licked and spanked Ellis ass-cheeks , until they got red. before inserting his tongue into Ellis tight pucker.**

"**N-NGH! Ahh! Nick! Please stop!" Pleaded Ellis. He was starting to get hard as Nick's tounge swirled around inside of him. **

**Nick chuckled darkly " No." said Nick as he went back to tounge fucking Ellis.**

"**Please Stop!" Ellis shrieked as Nick had ran his tounge over a certain bundle of Nerves.**

"**You're a virgin aren't you?" Nick smirked. Ellis looked away with a deep blush on his face.**

**Nick looked up at Ellis. He had an Arm over his toned stomach and he was muffling his moans with a hand , a dark blush on his cheeks and the bridge of his nose and his eye brows were knitted together.**

**Nick chuckled "How cute." Nick heaved himself up and stood on the bed with his knees. Staring down at the smaller man. "On your back." Nick demanded. Ellis opened a eye and saw Nick's HUGE dick standing at attention. " .BACK." growled Nick. Ellis shook his head in refusal and started backing up. "I've already started. So I'M NOT stopping now." Ellis just shook his head once again.**

**Why was Nick doing this to him? Was anyone going to help him? Should I just give in or should I try to escape…?. Nick crawled over to the edge of the bed and yanked Ellis onto his lap and put his arms around Ellis Waist.**

**Ellis tried to wiggle out of his arms but they only wrapped around tighter.**

"**Why are you so stubborn?!" Growled Nick."I'll have to punish you for it!" said Nick. And slammed Ellis down on his huge dick. Ellis screamed out in pain as Nicks huge dick filled his tight little hole and grabbed onto Nicks shoulders. "STOP! STOP STOP STOP STOP! WHY ARE YA' DOIN' THIS!?" screamed the small male. When tears began to flow down Ellis' face that's when the old wolf-man stopped and looked Ellis in the eyes. And thought.**

**Why am I doing this to him? I wouldn't do this to Ellis unless he wanted to. Maybe it was that mysterious purple dust Keith threw in Nicks face earlier. **

**THAT'S IT! THE PURPLE DUST! Oh! Was Keith going to pay! Nick realized.**

"**I'm so sorr—" **_SLAP! _** "Don't ya' dare try and say yer' sorry now!" screamed Ellis. He broke down. That's when Rochelle finally busted in the door screaming "THE FUCKS GOING ON IN—" Her eyes widened at what she was seeing. Then a moment later she tackled Nick and was raining punches on his face."You fucking rapist sonuvaBITCH! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" snarled Rochelle. That's when coach walked in. "HEY HEY! WHATS GOIN' O-" He went to go pick Rochelle off of Nick when he saw her beating pounding his face in."A'IGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" coach yelled. Rochelle went to go comfort Ellis who was shaking like a leaf."Th' hell happened to ya' boy? Coach asked Ellis.**

"**N-nick raped me." Sobbed Ellis. That's when Coach grabbed Nick of the ground by his left arm and hoisted him up."What you doin' rapin' my son!?" Coach shouted. He was furious that Nick even laid a finger on his son. Ellis and him may not have been related by blood , but Coach and his family had adopted him into their family and treated him as he were and he was probably the only piece of family he had left. Besides the make-shift one with Himself ,Ellis and Ro. Nick excluded.**

"**You lay anotha' finga' on my son and I'll shoot you in the legs and feed you to the zombies! Ya' got me boy!? Growled Coach. Nick nodded his head as a yes and Coach dropped him and kicked him in the ribs hard.**

"**My poor baby!" Rochelle said."Me and Coach will take first shift. So we can protect Ellis from you." Rochelle said angrily. Coach picked up Ellis bridal-Style and Ellis wrapped his arms around his dad's neck and sobbed."Daddy it hurts!" cried Ellis."It's 'kay son. Daddy's got ya'. He won't hurt ya' no more." Coach reassured Ellis."Nicholas. I want yo' ass gone by dawn." Or I'll shoot you on first sight." Coach said as he closed the door behind him. Leaving Nick alone with a very angry Rochelle."YOUR GOING TO APOLOGIZE THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE GOT IT!?" snarled Rochelle."Yes." Nick replied. Rochelle can be scary when she wanted. Rochelle left the room and left Nick alone. Nick lay back in the bed .'I FUCKING HATE MYSELF HE WON'T FORGIVE ME EVER I RUINED IT!'  
**


End file.
